The present disclosure relates to an anti-fatigue flooring article having inherent properties of electrostatic dissipation. Further, this disclosure relates to flooring article having at least two layers, wherein a first layer (comprised of dense rubber) is calendered to a second layer (comprised of foam rubber). Each layer has a different electrical conductivity, thereby creating a mat having an appropriate range of conductivity when combined. The present flooring article may also include a layer of static dissipating scrim, a grounding means, and/or a colored marking.
Static dissipating floor articles are useful in manufacturing locations and in areas where computers or other sensitive electronic equipment is used. The objective of such flooring articles is to reduce static electricity on a person when that person is performing job tasks related to the manufacture of textiles, electronic components, or other products. It is known that static electricity can be generated by rubbing articles together, such as fibers or plastic components. Static electricity can be accumulated on a person""s body and be discharged when the person touches a metal or grounded object. Such discharge can be unpleasant or painful to the person and may result in damage to nearby electronic devices or computer-aided instruments. Thus, an ideal flooring article for this situation should provide static dissipating properties to reduce static associated with persons standing on the article and insulating properties to prevent the mat from conducting electricity to persons standing on the article.
The present flooring article functions as a static dissipating article and may include a grounding means (such as a snap, grommet, or the like) to prevent a person standing on the article from being shocked. A layer of static dissipating scrim may also be incorporated onto the flooring article. Alternatively, the flooring article can function as an insulating mat and be inherently grounded for use on conductive flooring. A flooring article having an appropriate range of conductivity is described herein.